AKA Start at the Beginning
AKA Start at the Beginning is the first episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones, and the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis While Jessica deals with a rival PI and a paranoid would be client, Trish digs up a medical file who could unlock the mystery of Jessica's powers. Plot Jessica is taking photos of a a pizza man, Rafi hooking up with a woman ordering pizza. Jessica later meets with her cilent Mavis at Mavis Pizza and shows her the pictures. Just as Mavis is about to pay Jessica, Rafi walks in, and Mavis whispers to her that she will triple her pay if Rafi was killed. Jessica informs Rafi of Mavis's request, and he runs out of the store while Mavis asks her why she told him. She cites that Jessica already killed someone on Trish Talk, which infuriates Jessica. Showing restrain, she takes a pizza and leaves. Trish is singing the It's Patsy! theme song at a kids birthday party, much to the delight of the kids. When she's done, she approaches Kyle and asks for the files, saying they had a deal. Kyle gives her a stolen hospital fiels, much to the dismay of his husband. Trish realizes something and leaves. Trish meets Jessica at the rooftop of a building that's playing a movie while being stalked by an unknown figure. Jessica talks about the annoying clientele she's been getting lately after what happened with Kilgrave, as people now view her as some sort of vigilante, and that Trish is escalating the situation by discussing it on Trish Talk. Trish says she should face what happened and pulls out the file. She says Jessica wasn not assigned a hospital bed until 20 days after her family's car accident, and speculates that IGH experimented on her. Trish encourages her to investigate IGH more, as knowing what IGH did to her might help her. Malcolm wakes Jessica up in her apartment and they meet with new potential clients. One of them wants to find her son, whom she put up for adoption years ago, one of them is concerned about lizards taking over, and the other claims that someone is trying to kill him because he has superspeed powers, and is called "the Whizzer." Malcolm wants to take the adopted son case, but Jessica is concerned it will just attract more sob-stories. Malcolm writes down what she says, but Jessica says it isn't a lesson. They meet with another client, Pryce Cheng, who desires to absorb Alias Investigations and hire Jessica. Jessica refuses, saying he just wants to eliminate her completion, which he doesn't deny, and says that if she doesn't accept his offer, he'll run her out of business. Cheng leaves, and Jessica attempts to follow him, but is stopped by a large fridge, which is getting being moved into an apartment for new residents Oscar Arocho, and his son, Vido. She moves the fridge with her super-strength when Oscar is having trouble lifting it, much to Vido's awe. Jeri Hogarth is giving an acceptance speech for an award she recieved, which talks about empowering women. She then sits down with her business partners, Steven Benowitz and Linda Chao. Benowitz says they are going to settle the lawsuit against their firm, which is being filed by Hogarth's former assistant, whom she slept with. Hogarth disagrees and accuses thee assistant of adultery. Chao talks about how her actions stained hers and Benowitz's good names as well, and the trouble they are going through to restore their reputation. Trish finishes up a broadcast and talks with her friend and business associate, Ian. They talk about the sliding ratings of Trish Talk, and he urges her to go back to discussing lifestyle topics to save her show and make a bigger impact. Jessica takes pictures of Cheng meeting with clients, hoping to dig up dirt on him, but he notices her. Malcolm is fixing up the Alias Investigations Office, while Trish waits with him for Jessica. When Jessica arrives, Trish says she found something of hers, and places a box on Jessica's desk. Jessica is angry, and when Malcolm asks why, she says the box contains her family's ashes. Malcolm leaves, and Trish says they need to honor fallen heroes and look for IGH, but Jessica accuses Trish of only wanting ratings for her show. Trish pushes Jessica to investigate despite, but Jessica says she will never stop trying to forget what happened, and that she'll cut Trish out if she has to. Trish leaves and is once again watched by someone in a black hood, who breathes through an inhaler. Jessica researches a track suited man who visited Cheng in his office, and finds he is missing his dog after winning custody of it when he divorced his wife. She takes out the boxes of her family's ashes and looks at them while drinking. She wakes up at her desk the next morning with Malcolm in her kitchen, who gives her a package from Cheng Consulting that a messenger dropped off. She answers a knock at the door, only to find Whizzer, who is spouting more tales about people trying to kill him, and she shuts the door in his face. Jessica examines the message from Cheng, which contains all info on him, and reads, "I am an open book." They also find that a potential client has hired Cheng instead. Angry at Cheng, Jessica visits him and his track suited friend from before, and returns his missing dog. Jessica says she found his dog, Felipe, at his ex-wives boyfriends place. Cheng's friend is angry at him, because Cheng went to look there already. Cheng defends himself, saying the boyfriend wouldn't let him in. Jessica tells the friend she'll go to lengths Cheng won's and hands him her card as he leaves. Cheng get's in her way when she attempts to leave, and provokes her. She knocks him to the floor and warns him to stay away from her and her clients when he pulls out a taser. It has no effect on her, and she throws him through a glass door. She is going to push him more, but backs away, and Cheng calls her "the weakest human being I've ever met." She's restrained by security as Cheng's co-workers call the police. Later, at a courthouse, Jessica is released after Trish paid her bail. She is also court ordered to take anger management classes, and has to pay property damage. Trish and Jessica talk about facing her past and IGH. Jessica says she thinks facing it will make her worse, as she has already killed someone. Trish and her boyfriend, Griffin Sinclair, leave for a charity gala. Trish and Griffin attend the fundraiser, and Trish talks about her concerns about Jessica, and how her case will effect her. Trish looks out the revolving doors, and thinks she sees Simpson outside, but when she looks again, he's gone. In her office, Hogarth meets with Pryce Cheng, who is angry at Hogarth after getting beat up by Jessica, and blames her, because she was trying to hire Jessica through Cheng after the two of them had a falling out. Cheng wants to sue Jessica, thinking she got off to easy, and wants to hire Hogarth to help him. Hogarth agrees to help. Jessica is attacked by Whizzer from behind, while entering her apartment, and throws him to the floor. He pulls out a gun on her and insists that someone "like us" is trying to kill him, and wants Jessica to protect him. He reveals he is on meds, and while Jessica thinks it is because he is psychotic. he says it is to repress his powers. Jessica attacks him so he will drop the gun, and he exhibits super speed as he runs throughout the room. He throws a box containing her brother's ashes at her, and they fly throughout the room. when she deflects the box with her arm. Jessica chases Whizzer into the street, where he once again demonstrates super speed, but a pile of demolition falls on him, and Whizzer is impaled by a pole. Across the street, Oscar shields his son Vido's eyes from the horrific sight. Hogarth visits her doctor after receiving a painful cramp, and the doctor tells her some hard news that the audience cannot hear, but Hogarth seems shaken. That night, Jessica is sitting in her office with her brother's ashes still scattered in the floor. Malcolm enters and cleans the ashes up with a piece of paper. They discuss Whizzer's death, and how Jessica believes it was the work of another powered person. Jessica looks through Whizzers bag that he left there, and finds a pill bottle. There is no prescribing doctor, but there is a manufacturer, "Salento." They find Salento's local distributor, and Jessica visits the place where they ship the pills. Inside, Jessica fins an experimental clinic, and has flashes of meomories of when she was experimented on there, including a memory of being attacked by a deformed, meaty looking person. Jessica vows to open the door wider. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz *Angel Desai as Linda Chao *Jacqueline Antaramian as Doctor Zakarian *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho *Anthony Grasso as Ian *Jay Klaitz as Robert Coleman/Whizzer *Ashlie Atkinson as Mavis *Shayan Shojaee as Rafi *Christopher McFarland as Ash *Jim Ferris as Kyle *Andrew MacLarty as Evan *Kelly Miller as Middle-Management Guy *Keilly McQuail as Nutty Woman *Linda Thompson Williams as Teary-Eyed Woman *Narada Campbell as Track-Suited Client *Gabriel Lopez as Mario *Samuel Encarnacion as Jorge *Ruth Aguilar as Marina *Jenny Paul as Bride *Reg Ferguson as Groom *Marco Greco as Security Guard *Rachel McPhee as Woman in Robe Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **''Mavis Pizza'' **Alias Investigations Office **WNEX New York **Cheng Consulting Management Offices **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Industrial Garments & Handling Facility **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) Events *Attack on Pryce Cheng *Chase of Whizzer *Skirmish at the Hudson Ferry Terminal (mentioned) Items *''It's Patsy'' *''Embedded of Griffin Sinclair'' * * * (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs **Felipe * **Emil (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *''WNEX New York'' *Cheng Consulting Management *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *New York City Police Department *Salento Pharmaceutics (mentioned) *Rand Enterprises (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) * (mentioned) *IGH (mentioned) Mentioned *Kilgrave *Miklos Kozlov *Pam *Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Maynard Tiboldt *Malcolm Ducasse's Father *Malcolm Ducasse's Mother *Phillip Jones (mentioned, flashback) *Brian Jones (mentioned, flashback) *Alisa Jones *Mrs. Belenka * * References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes